A Little Longer
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: My first GWing fic about Duo reflecting on Heero in the midst of everything and wanting a little more time...


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. I'm not making any money of   
this, so don't bother suing me. I just do this because I love   
writing.  
  
A Little Longer  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
I turned my head to face towards his direction. The usual   
look of superiority towards everyone was gone. And all the anger   
that someone could hold faded. Sleep had brought a blanket that took   
out coarseness and laid a sleeping little boy in front of me.  
He even had his hand (which was half in a fist) near his   
mouth. And the most peaceful look was on his face. You would have   
never guessed that he could ever be this way. I always thought he   
always slept with one eye open. I mean, he always had a gun pointed   
in someone's face and mumbled just audibly, "Omae o korosu."  
I smiled at him even though I knew he couldn't see me doing   
it. And some of his bangs had fallen down so I again, like always,   
put them behind his ear.  
For a moment, he stirred and I couldn't do anything but smile   
even brighter. Whatever he did, I had to counter it with some kind   
of genki feeling. I guess it was a reflex, but then I found that it   
was the part of me that wanted him to be like a child too.  
It was the part of him that I could never see. He wouldn't   
let me. He wouldn't let anyone know. And that somehow hurt me, but   
not too much. He would eventually tell me, right? Well, that's what   
I had hoped for in the least. Heero had surprised me too many times   
to count and I think that's one of the things that I've learned to   
like about him. Now the whole broken leg thing, I still shake my   
head at that. Not that.  
Whenever I look at this face in front of me, it's like I'm   
looking at two different people. In his waking state, he did nothing   
but glare at everyone. Plus, he didn't talk so sometimes I felt like   
I was talking to myself most of the time. And then, when he's   
sleeping, he's so quiet, it's as if he were dead. This is the   
silence I had learned to fear...  
I again ran my fingers through his hair. And this time, he   
didn't stir. Even when I left my hand on his cheek, he didn't do   
anything.  
Heero...why don't you tell me anything? I feel like I'm   
walking on broken glass pieces not really knowing what to say or do,   
but just act like I do. I don't really expect a response or even a   
word, but I wish that I could just read your thoughts without you   
saying them. I wish that I could penetrate through this barrier you   
keep putting up against me.  
I wish you wouldn't let me feel like I have to pound on a   
wall until my hands are bleeding until you let me into your mind and   
heart.  
But you know what? Whenever I think that this feeling inside   
of me should stop and forget about everything...no, that's not it. I   
mean, when I stop to think that I should even like you the way that I   
do, you do something.  
When you wouldn't talk to anyone, you came to wrap your arms   
around me. You really didn't know what was a hug, but you did it   
anyway. When you wanted to cry, you looked away from me, but you   
caught my hand so that I wouldn't leave. When I was feeling   
depressed, you gave me a compassionate look. When I ran out of   
things to say because I grew frustrated that I was talking to a wall   
again, you whispered in my ear that you loved me.  
For the words you cannot speak, I will say them.  
For the mind that keeps on thinking, I will comfort it.  
For the things you can't touch, I will hold them.  
For the tears that you can't cry, I will cry them for you.  
For the heart that you wish to reach, you already have mine-  
Heero began to cry in front of me and had a frustrated, hurt   
and lost look on his face. Then, he began to shake his head and   
softly said, "No! Duo, don't you know that I can't live without   
you! If you go, that's where I'll have to be too! Omae! Dammit!   
Why can't you hear me?!"  
At that moment, tears sprung through the sides of my eyes and   
fell down my cheeks. And then, I hugged him tightly and   
whispered, "Don't worry, Heero. I'm here. I will always be here.   
Right next to you."  
Sometimes, I wish...  
...that we could just stay like this for a while.  
In a state where he's comforted...somewhere I can see him clearly in   
front of me...here where I can be next to him.  
  
Just a little longer...  
...let us stay like this a little longer...  
...because I'm never sure if we can be like this again...  
  
--  
Author's note: Yeah, I know it's a little sappy, and very ooc, but   
I've yet to do more research on GWing, but I hope this was an okay   
fic. As you can see, I support the 1x2 pairing. ^_^ 


End file.
